


【羡澄/all澄】巫山一段云

by weiweiYa



Category: all澄 - Fandom, 江澄 - Fandom, 羡澄 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiweiYa/pseuds/weiweiYa





	【羡澄/all澄】巫山一段云

【正文】

江澄从云深不知处求学回来后，和师兄弟野的无法无天的魏无羡才收了心扑在多月未见的江澄身上。十六岁的两位少年郎相约去云梦采莲镇除患后进山打猎，遭遇一场瓢泼大雨躲进山洞。天色渐晚，满山暴雨打落花，生起一团火烤了几只野味，两人开封了一坛江澄从家里顺出来的酒暖身。

“手怎么这么凉？”魏无羡伸手接过酒坛时触到江澄冰凉的手指，将身上的黑红色骚包披风解下围在江澄身上，火光映着江澄泛红的脸颊，少年本不胜酒力喝了几大口后竟觉得脑袋昏沉身子燥热难耐，一坛酒被两人一人一半喝下肚后，竟都难得地陷入沉默，只有洞外的大雨声和柴木燃烧的火花四溅声，魏无羡那双招人的桃花眼痴痴凝视着江澄，他的师弟生的俊美标致，随了母亲的好皮相在男儿身上体现出几分锐利刚柔，足以让从小和他在一张床上睡到大的自己想入非非，无数诚实温存的梦境中，他就在自己身下喘息呻吟，那窄瘦的细腰将承受自己激烈的进攻，红润的唇被自己吻的甜美水莹……

魏无羡还未意识到自己越发危险的幻想，沉醉在其中时，忽然仰躺在石床草堆上的江澄，难耐地解开外衣，魏无羡的披风被江澄压在身下，迷糊的他挪动着腰身喃喃一句：“……魏无羡，我好难受……”

危险暧昧的独处氛围被江澄的一声呼唤彻底点燃，血气方刚的少年早已压抑不住身体里叫嚣的野兽，欺身过去将心上人牢牢锁在身下，发狠地吻着同样初尝情欲的江澄。

“呜……”江澄被魏无羡尽情吻着，脑子从迷糊变得有几分清醒时，双手抵住他的胸膛，哼哼道：“你干什么？”

“此情此景洞房篝火，当然是与心肝你做些快活事。”魏无羡其实有几分心虚，他怕江澄拒绝他也怕江澄不像自己渴望他一般渴望着自己，但是也没什么顾虑，从聂怀桑那里饱览群书的魏无羡有相当的自信能让江澄臣服在自己的功夫下，第一次做得好就不怕没有第二次。

江澄推拒着不管不顾的魏无羡，无力的双手轻易被他用一只手擒住按在头顶，好不容易被魏无羡暂时放过的双唇轻启：“不……放开……”

“现在放开你，师兄这辈子都不能做男人了，阿澄乖，听话，师兄会让你爽到叫出来。”江澄隔着衣物都能感受到魏无羡身子的火热，与自己一般无差，比小嘴更诚实的身子起了反应，让头一遭面对此状况的少年不知所措，魏无羡的吻太暖了，语气太温柔了，不自觉被蛊惑的江澄很难推开他，只能瓮声瓮气地威胁一句：“我明早要打断你的腿……”

“放心，你不会有那个力气的。”魏无羡亲了一下江澄的手背，将他的左手放在自己心脏处，右手牵引着江澄的手探去自己身下，隔着衣裤感受那硬的像块石头的命根，：“这里和这里都是你的，准备好了吗？我的心肝。”

激烈的前戏并没有给江澄准备的时间，魏无羡急躁地解开两人的衣物丢在一旁，赤裸的身躯暴露在深秋阴凉的空气中，可身体滚烫的温度却烧的两人头脑发昏。魏无羡吻着自己朝思暮想的身躯，一寸寸往下埋进江澄的双腿之间，学着春宫图小本上那般一口含住江澄肿胀挺勃的性器。

“啊……”江澄没忍住叫出声，白如葱节的手指插进魏无羡散落的长发里，颇有天赋的魏无羡顺着那物吞吐吸吮，灵活滑润的舌尖流连在溢出水液的顶端，接连不停的几下后伺候的江澄舒服呻吟，又是几记深喉吞入刺激的江澄抓紧他的头发，在他口中一股脑地射了出来。

被快感淹没的江澄杏眸含水，眼尾泛红勾人的紧，头晕目眩中痴痴地盯着魏无羡吞了自己的精华后俯身吻住自己。江澄回应了他，尝到滋味的江澄也不再抗拒，专心投入在这场美妙的交欢中。魏无羡似是想到了什么，从散落一堆的衣物中摸出在镇上给师姐买的桃花润手膏，挖了一手指后猛地将江澄翻过身去，一手抬起他的臀瓣，一手将膏体涂抹在沾染精液的穴口。

“呜……我不要在下面？”好胜心强的江澄即使不精通床事，也不会乖乖被上，早已摸清他脾性的魏无羡凑过去吻吻他的耳朵，哄骗道：“师兄先教你，爽的也是你。”

此时，江澄还未从魏无羡身上得到一个教训是：即使男人在床上说的是真话，也不要信。魏无羡没给江澄犹豫的时间，负责入侵的手指探入幽密的小穴，江澄软了腰身，后穴充斥着酸胀感和微微的火辣疼痛，从身后抱住他的魏无羡也忍得难受，飞快地抽动着扩张的手指，澎湃的快感侵吞着江澄的脑袋，欲仙欲死的滋味让他像沉入一片温暖的深湖，能紧紧抓住的只有带他攀登到欲望顶峰的魏无羡。

抽插的手指增加到第三根时，受不住的江澄本能地摆动臀部想逃离，可内心叫嚣的野兽却将他钉在原地，让他享受着魏无羡给予他的更多愉悦。魏无羡一手开拓着后穴，一手绕去前端撸动江澄泄过一次后又有抬头趋势的性器，江澄被前后的夹击折磨的快疯掉，含水的杏眸折射出莹莹光亮，即使他咬住自己右手的食指指节，也无法阻止自己失控的尖叫呻吟……

“心肝，你快爽死了对吧？你的身体要记得我，承受我，你的眼里只能有我……”魏无羡几近失狂地亲吻着这具让他疯魔的身躯，：“你还要感受师兄这里比手指更让你爽的东西，让你爽一辈子的……”

江澄感受到他抽出了手指，粗暴了掰开自己的双臀，将那硬到不行的性器直直插入泛滥成灾的小穴，下一刻江澄便难受地喊了出来：“唔啊……疼……”身体像是被捅入了一根烧红的铁棍，肉体激烈的撞击声回响在山洞里，江澄止不住的呻吟只会让魏无羡更加放肆，从撕裂的疼痛中挣扎出来后便是汹涌的夷悦，湿滑柔软的腔道只会让发狠的魏无羡探索的更深，江澄崩溃地落下泪来，又被从后面压上来的魏无羡一并吻去。

“心肝，你太棒了……”魏无羡换了姿势将江澄一把捞起来，在自己怀里直直坐下后，性器进入到更深的位置，江澄背对着魏无羡疯狂地摇头：“不……太快了……”

“受着。”魏无羡霸道地驳回江澄叫嚣的话语，一掌打在江澄雪白的臀上，示意他自己上下律动小幅度地抽插着。江澄被欺负狠了，竟然乖巧地顺着魏无羡，后穴又痛又爽的感觉让他连呻吟声都有气无力。

不满足的魏无羡将江澄正面压倒在身下，抬起他的左脚脚踝勾在自己腰上，将性器又塞入那红肿不堪的小穴里，挺直腰杆又开始新一轮的猛烈进攻，江澄无力地扣住魏无羡的手，任凭他轻柔醉人的吻落在自己的唇上，眉眼，胸膛，和身下猛烈的抽插形成鲜明的两极。

魏无羡俯身啃咬着江澄凸起的喉结，见他被自己操的不停呜咽身体蜷缩颤抖肌肤泛红后，心里得到了极大的满足，又用了几分狠力直插深处，半眯的桃花眼勾人的很：“大声叫啊，心肝，师兄伺候的你爽不爽？”

“呜……混……蛋……”江澄骂他的话语都是支离破碎又可怜至极的，魏无羡品尝着他的薄唇和胸前诱人的红果，坏心眼地道：“你骂的越狠，师兄就动的更狠，试试？”

江澄无心理会骚话连篇的魏无羡，大雨未停的雨夜里，这样凶狠火辣的初次足以刻进他的骨子里永生难忘，也成为了之后江澄放纵贪欢的开始。

魏无羡将昏睡不醒的江澄带回莲花坞时，只说他们淋了一场雨江澄着了寒，刚和江枫眠大吵一架不欢而散的虞紫鸢骂了魏无羡几句，又嘱咐婢女照顾好江澄后急急去了眉山看望病危的二叔，留下的金珠银珠在后厨给江澄熬药时，小声说着昨天给夫人房里留了一坛合欢酒的事。

“还以为公子小姐不在，宗主和夫人能好好吃一顿饭温存一下感情，没想到酒坛被夫人摔的稀碎……”

“我还觉得奇怪，那酒坛不像是我送进去的那坛。”

“你多心了，谁能去拿那坛合欢酒不成。”

“哎……也对。”

江澄醒来后揪着魏无羡的耳朵将他又揍又骂了一顿，有恃无恐的魏公子搂着自己师弟的细腰又滚去床上，凑到他耳边轻语道：“我新学了一个清音咒，能隔开屋内的一切动静，屋外可什么都听不到哦……”

“滚，不准撕我衣服……”

两个时辰后，莲花坞的家丁来报，说是金家差人来退婚了。原本没什么力气的江澄得了消息后气的拍案而起，骂道：“我要宰了金子轩！”

TBC.


End file.
